User talk:Fitzyiscool1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fitzyiscool1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GlitterDisaster (Talk) 19:51, 4 September 2010 yes i do you go to the persons page and if they have a gallery of pics there should be a botten that says add photos, click it then you can upload from your comp or add some that someone else did, did that help? if not just tell me what you need and i help you Degrassi it goes there 21:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC)degrassi it goes there sorry but no i dont, if you learn i would like you to tell me :) haha Degrassi it goes there 21:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC)degrassi it goes there Go here http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fitzyiscool1 and scroll over at the top left icon right beside ur username. Click change, go to avatar section and browse through ur fav pic and upload and then save the changes. thank you but do you know how to get pictures of the people from degrassi PS thank you for answeringFitzyiscool1 23:11, September 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question I'm not sure I understand your question. Are you talking about your avatar? 00:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Questions yes i am talking about my avatarFitzyiscool1 01:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Warning Continue to edit pages like that, and I will block you. You know what you're doing is wrong. ~holiday 16:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) You can't have an opinion on something that is fact. Adam isn't a girl, no matter how much you think so. No one else likes Fitz, Bobby, The Shep etc as much as you do. You deliberately edit complete lists just to go against the majority of everyone else. It's not cool, yo. ~holiday 16:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Obviously not everyone shares the same opinion as me. But you edit every list and change everything! Those lists are always worked on by several people so compromises can be made. You can't just put it the way you want, especially considering you're pretty much in the minority. ~holiday 16:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Leave comments I guess. I mean, I know where you're coming from. I don't agree with most of the lists on here because every flattering one lists Eli as number 1. Unfortunately, the majority of people on here are obsessed with him, so I have to let it be regardless if I disagree :\ Also - you could make a blog post. That way the list is yours and no one can edit it. ~holiday 16:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) No problemo. ~holiday 17:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) fitz isnt cool yes he is u cnat block any body warnin people this is for u u cant no block anybody if they have a opinoin Robert awesome Clark 15:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) hey :) hey!! i love the way you think!! haha just wanted to say that lolDegrassi it goes there 22:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC)degrassi it goes there yeah and all the hater that keep talking bad about you and me need to stop lol!! they are getting on my last botton!! re Gallery Because it looks organized and your pic is oversized. since when since when was bianca ever nice to adam she was a LITTLE kind to him when she knew he was a boy when she thought he was a girl she acted like the b!*ch she is. ZakIQ 07:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Little punk.. Bianca was NEVER nice to Adam. Seriously you're a little punk stfu about Adam. this is how people get hurt these days. Crazy people like you need to be put in their place... smh. Little punk.. Bianca was NEVER nice to Adam. Seriously you're a little punk stfu about Adam. this is how people get hurt these days. Crazy people like you need to be put in their place... smh. Little punk.. Bianca was NEVER nice to Adam. Seriously you're a little punk stfu about Adam. this is how people get hurt these days. Crazy people like you need to be put in their place... smh.